Problemas
by litichan
Summary: yaoi GxK.WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE DECIDIDO SEGUIR ESTO ACA, EL 3º CAP ESTA ESCRITO SOLO ME FALTA VER DETALLES Y TIPEARLO, PORFA COMPACION
1. Chapter 1

Holis este e mi primer fic, así que sean compasivas es un yaoi uh uh uh uh uh y tambien es GxK, es que son tan tiernos. Acepto toda crítica con tal que no me llegue una bomba o un sobre con ántrax y ahora lo de siempre el disclaimer

Disclaimer, uff: buenoo hunter x hunter no me pertenece y solo eso porque si sigo me deprimiré

" _y letra cursiva": _pensamientos de los personajes

Problemas 

Por Litaly

Cap I

Este era un invierno muy frío, la nieve caía por todos los rincones, estaba el piso con nieve, gente con nieve, árboles con nieve, perros con nieve, partículas de polvo con nieve, nieve con nieven no cabía duda que era invierno y que estaba nevando. Sentado en una banca (N/A: también con nieve), se encontraba el albino favorito de la sarta de chicas pervertidas que leen estos fics, ya con 20 años aproximados y el pelo largo. Estaba comiendo un señor chocorobots con algo de nieve y una cara de pocos amigos

- Gon-dijo Killua

- ……… jajajajajaja

- Para Gon – decía mientras se enojaba más

- que cosa? - dijo Gon

- GON! déjame tranquilo!- le grito con una bola de nieve en la cara

- AHHHHH, pero no te enojes

- NO ESTOY ENOJADO!. Con otra bola de nieve, pero esta en su cabeza

- Seguro ¬¬

- SI

-………….

-……………. mmmmmmmmm

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-….. jajajajajaja

- Oye Killua a que hora vamos a comer?

- Nowse tru perwo yo ya erwtoy comiendo- limpiándose la cara

- emmmm si me doy cuenta de eso- dijo Gon mirando los papelitos de Sr. Chocorobots tirados en el suelo- pero yo no he comido – y puso esa carita de pena en que e brillaban los ojitos, la cual Killua no podía resistir.

- Esta bien U.U

- Eeeeeh, vamos a comer- y agarro la mano de su amigo para apurarlo

Killua se puso tan rojo y su corazón se acelero de tal manera que no se percato cuando llego al centro de comida ya que solo iba pensando en lo bien que ese sentía cuando

La suave y calida mano de Gon tocaba la suya.

- Llegamos!- grito efusivamente Gon

-………..

- Aloooo?

-…………

- Killua?

- mmmmm, Gon , no me sueltes- murmuro un colorado albino, pero aún así el moreno lo escucho

- Killua- - - - que dijiste? –preguntó Gon con cara de ilusión, pero Killua no se dio cuenta de esto

- Que?... AHHHHHH! QUE; QUE NOOOO- miro por todos los lado para encontrar una buena distracción, hasta que se encontró con el letrero del restaurant- que no me cuentes que ya llegamos , si, eso – estaba completamente rojo y dándose golpes internos- "_tonto Killua , como se te puede ocurrir decir eso OO uf, respira hondo tranquilo, tranquilo, no me pondré más rojo, el se puede dar cuenta_"

- Ah ¬¬ claro- dejo escapar el chico, que ha estas alturas ya creía saber lo que el albino sentia por el -….ya llegamos

El local era un típico local de comida estilo Mc donald, solo que vendían de todo, o sea no se parecía en nada a un Mc donald que solo mata vacas inocentes y vende comida grasosa que tapas arterias provoca infartos (N/A: me desvié del tema, perdón U ). La cosa es que los chicos bastante crecidos ya, tomaron asiento en una mesita del rincón (N/A: tomaron asiento en las sillas no en la mesa)Y laaaaaaaaargo rato después (N/A: como es típico)llega la camarera para pedir su orden.

- Buenas noches, que "DESEAN" ordenar? -les pregunto la señorita

- Buenas no….- Gon fue interrumpido por el impertinente de Killua

- "YO" quiero el nuevo pastel de los creadores del sr chocorobots

- Y que van a pedir para beber- decía mientras anotaba en su libretita

- Yo ….-trato de gesticular Gon , pero este fue nuevamente callado por su amigo

- No se confundan- dijo Killua cerrando los ojos y moviendo su dedos en clara forma de negación- el pastel es solo para mi

"_uy que tacaño uf --_ " – eh bueno UU entonces yo quiero un plato de arroz con huevo frito, frito con salsa, dos cangreburger con doble queso y una coca Light- ordeno Gon algo decepcionado por un pequeño instante pensó que Killua iba a compartir su pastel de chocolate con el , lo cual le hubiera gustado mucho y cada ves se fue metiendo en sus pensamientos que obviamente involucraban al chico cano y un jueguito con la torta de choco.

- Y yo quiero dos vasos de cola-cao ( N/A: para los que no son de chile, el cola-cao es una bebida láctea sabor a…. sip eso chocolate, y debo decir que es bastante rica)

- eeeh claro- se va la camarera con cara de confundida

- Y Gon en que piensas

- O/O

Luego de muchos minutos de espera ( N/A de nuevo) y de que killua tratara de sacarle a Gon que era lo que tanto pensaba sin éxito alguno, llego milagrosamente la camarera para salvarlo del asedio de su "cumpa"

- Aquí esta su orden

- Garcias!- gritaron Gon y Killua al unísono

-"_Uy , si gracias, gracias, otro minuto más y no hubiera podido seguir ocultando que me lo imagine bañado en chocolate y yo limpiándolo de una manera no muy decente_ "

Mientras comían…

-MMMM…. Eshte guevo eshta cashi igual a losh que hafshia fito –shan (N/A: como si el huevo frito tuviera mucha ciencia )

- Gon no hables con la boca llena que me escupes

- Pefdón- tragando- pero es que en realidad esta muy bueno, y como esta tu torta

Con fuego en los ojos- No te pienso dar, ES MIA, SOLO MIAAA MY PRESIOUS, KILLUA! KILLUA! (N/A: derechos reservados a: TLOTR y GOLLUM )

- Lo se, lo se solo te preguntaba- y bajo la cabeza ya que todos los comensales habían dado la vuelta para mirarlos por semejante actitud que Killua había adoptado

- Cof , ejem, esta deliciosa :3, nunca había probado manjar igual, efectuando al sr chocorobots, definitivamente nada se le compara- decía mientras admiraba y hacia cariño a su torta a la vez que pensaba-" _Aunque creo que tu eres mas delicioso que le chocolate,si tu fueras esta torta , yoooo…_"- Killua se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo al pensar en su gon-torta de chocolate hasta que

-Killua

- mmmm

- Te das cuenta que le estas haciendo cariño a tu torta?

- Claro , siempre lo hago- poniendo su cara de pervertido ( N/A: recuerden gon-torta de chocolate)

- Y tambien se te cae la baba ¬¬

- Que O.o ups- se limpia con una servilleta

- U

Luego de que el pequeño Goncito se hubiera comido una tercera cangreburger y 3 cocas mas, y de que el bello Killua ya estuviera en su cuarto 4to pastel y con la cara sucia, el menor comenzó a rezongar

- Ya Killua, vamos , hace frió- dijo con carita de apúrate

- Pebo todavía me quefda pastel- trataba de decir mientras salpicaba migas a la cara de su amigo dándose cuenta de aquello- …. :3

- AHHHG! Killua no me lengüetees

- Pero tienes chocolate T.T no se puede desperdiciar es my presious

-YO ME LIMPIO SOLITO ( N/A: uy , solito jijiji) que va ha pensar la gente de nosotros- " _eso estaría bien si estuviéramos solos en privado , tu , yo y la torta, a oscuras y deja de pensar idioteces_"- pensaba y se recriminaba mientras se limpiaba la cara ocultando su gran sonrojo

- Bueno UoU "rayos era mi oportunidad"

- Y límpiate la baba que se te corre de nuevo (N/A: Uy que enojón)

- O/O "_rayos_"

- Listo, nos podemos ir ya, onegai

- OK, SEÑORITAAAAAAAAAA!111

La llamo a todo pulmón para que viniera rápido (N/A: insisto en que es un local de comida rápida en el que todo se demora)

- Si señor

- Me puede guardar lo que queda del pastel :3

- Claro que si "_como si no hubiera comido suficiente, además que casi no le queda_"

- Y le trae la cuenta :3 :3 :3 – apuntando a Gon

- Queeeeee acaso yo tengo que pagar lo que tu te tragaste?

- Es que tengo la tarjeta sobregirada

- Que típico ¬¬ te arruinaras solo, el dinero no se malgasta

- Tacaño UoU

- Tu no tienes remedio uff ¬¬U y esta vez va a ser la última, Y NO ME DIGAS TACAÑO

- Siiiiiiiii - en voz baja- tacaño

- Te escuche Killua, si no dejas de…

- Mira hay viene la camarera – dijo para cambiar el tema

- Su cuenta sr. – dijo pasando el papelito al Gon- y su pastel sr.- que no se lo paso porque Killua se lo arrebatote las manos

- Gracias, quedese con la propina, vamos

Abrazando su pastel – siiiiii :3

Cuando ya habían llegado al hotel Ritz (N/A: nótese bien que es el hotel Ritz, por lo visto aprovechaban al máximo su licencia de cazador )

- Ahh que frio hace- gritaba Gon mientras se sobaba la palma de las manos

"_Si quieres yo puedo abrigarte_"- que vas a hacer más tarde en la noche?

- Yo creo que nada, me acostare a dormir

- Que fome, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si, hasta mañana Killua

-Hasta mañana Gon

Y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones las que obviamente eran una al lado de la otra.

En la habitación de Gon

Gon se dirigía a la calefacción para encenderla y así terminar con su frío, pero como siempre pasa, esta se encontraba descompuesta por lo que se fue a dar una ducha con agua caliente. Luego de que las tibias gotitas mojaran su ahora desarrollado y bronceado cuerpo, Gon se puso una toalla en la cintura y con otra se seco el cabello (baba). Se puso su pijama de conejito (N/A: es Gon acaso querían que fuera sexy durante todo el párrafo ) y trato de encender nuevamente la calefacción sin éxito. Cuando se iba a acostar para ver 31 minutos, el teléfono sonó.

"Riiiiiiiiing"

-Alo?

-Alo, buenas noches señor Gon. Le hablo desde la recepción para comunicarle que hubo un desperfecto eléctrico que arruino la calefacción del hotel

-ah y justo hoy

-lo lamentamos mucho señor

-Bueno no se preocupe

-Le enviaremos un café caliente cortesía de la casa por las molestias ocasionadas

-Gracias , lo estaré esperando

- En seguida va y hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

"_uy brrrrrrr ojalá que llegue luego_" pensaba Gon mientras se ponía un abrigo una bufanda sobre del pijama, e el momento que sonó la puerta

Nock, nock- Servicio a la habitación

- Ya!-gritaba mientras abría la puerta- Hola, me trae mi café?- pregunto desesperado

-Buenas noches señor, le traigo su café , permiso- y el hombre vestido de pingüino entro a la habitación con un carrito

- Muchas gracias

- No hay porque señor y disculpe por la molestias, buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Y el hombre se fue

Puso la taza de café en su cama ya que tenia programado beberlo acostado viendo 31 minutos y cuando comenzó la cancioncita este se arrojo a la cama a la vez que una gran mancha café comenzaba a teñir el blanco plumón de 2 plazas

- OoO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... EL CAFEEEEEE!... NO, EL PLUMON!... NOO, LA MANCHA, SIIII LA MANCHAAAA!- chillaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza y corría estúpidamente de una lado a otro hasta que chocó con la pared- AUCH! …… que hacia yo?... mmmmmmmmm… ya me acordé que brillante soy……….AH LA MANCHA, que hago, que hago. Lavar que?... con agua, y que mas? …mmm … DETERGENTE, y después se restriega, se cuelga y se deja secar (N/A: que inteligente)

En la habitación del chico pálido en ese después de llegar

- Brrrrrrrrrr en realidad hacia frío, prenderé la calefacción :3- dijo poniendo su típica cara de gato cono si lo que hubiera dicho fuera muy astuto- mmmmm rayos no prende decia mientras seguía moviendo los botones- ahhh, préndete o te matare a ti y a tu descendencia!

Y cuando Killua esta encima de la calefacción ahorcándola para obligarla a funcionar, suena el teléfono.

Riiiiiiing

- "_Por que siempre me interrumpen_" – Alo!

- Se- Señor Killua? "_ups lo interrumpí TT_ "

- Si! Quien es!- decía con ganas de acribillarse a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra

- Le hablo desde la recepción señor para de…

- Y a mi que

- Es para avisarle que hubo un desperfecto eléctrico que daño la calefacción del ho…

- Y TIENE QUE DECIRMELO JUSTO AHORA, UDS. CREEN QUE YO SOY SU MUÑENO DE TRAPO O QUE- decía pescando el auricular del teléfono con ambas manos

- nuestras disculpas sr. Killua, le enviaremos algo para que se abrigue- tiritaba el hombre por el otro lado del comunicador y no por el frió

- CHOCOLATE CALIENTE :3

- claro ¬¬

- Y QUE SEA RAPIDOOO! adiós

Y corto de un telefonazo , busco una toalla para disponerse a dar un baño antes que llegue su chocolate en lo que suena el teléfono de otra vez.

-"_Hoy no podré hacer nada_" Ahora que ¬¬

- Qué son esos modales para con los miembros de tu familia Killua- dijo una voz serena y a la vez inexpresiva

- I- - Illumi

- Hai hermanito

- Que quieres Illumi, que sea breve

- OK, lo seré, papá quiere verte dentro de la próxima semana en la propiedad Zaoldyeck

- no pue…

- fui breve, solo eso, tu sabes lo que pasaría si no lo obedeces

- Nome amenaces….

- Adios Killua

ILLUMI, ILLUMI!

Mas su hermano o contestó el llamado, se había ido.

- Maldición- pesco su toalla con furia y se fue a bañar. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, puso el tapón en la tina, espero que se llenara y se despojo mecánicamente de sus ropas. Puso la regadera arriba dejando el agua correr, se metió a la tina casi sin percatarse. Se quedo de pie con la cabeza gacha apoyado contra la fría pared, apretó los ojos con rabia y se fue deslizando por ella mientras maldecía a los Zaoldyeck hasta que se quedo sentado y con las rodillas flexadas siendo cubierto por el liquido, empuño su mano y golpe la tina. Luego abrazo sus piernas y recordó lo dicho por su hermano

"_tu sabes lo que pasaría si no lo obedeces_"- levanto la vista brillosa y sin vida y murmuro- Gon

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y ahogo un grito de impotencia al mismo tiempo que lagrimas se mezclaban con el cobigante liquido- "_yo no lo permitiré_" – echo la cabeza para atrás y dejo que la regadera lo tranquilizara. Así se quedo hasta que..

Nock, nock

- Servicio a la habitación!

- Déjelo en la puerta!- Grito desde el baño

- Entendido (uff esta de buenas ), buenas noches sr.

- Listo, hora de salir- se dijo un repuesto y despejado Killua

Continuara…………

Ojala es aya gustado uds. me dicen okis reviews porfis chauuus


	2. Chapter 2

PERDON PERDON PERO NO PENSABA CONTINUARLO POR ACÁ, COMO NO LLEGABA NINGUN REVIEW, PERO COMO LLEGO UNO , LO CONTINUO, OJALA LLEGEN MÁS PORQ O SI NO SE ME BAJA LA AUTOESTIMA TT CHAUU

DIS: nada de la historia es mío y eso nomas

Problemas

Por Litichan

Cap 2

- Listo, hora de salir- se dijo un despejado Killua.

Se anudó la toalla en la cintura, salió para entrar (N/A: eso suena extraño) el chocolate, lo dejó en la mesita de centro y entro el baño ara secarse el estilante pelo con el secador (N/A : baba)

Finalizando esto, se puso el pijama para tomar su "lechita" de choco en la cama, apago la luz y sintonizo la TV en un canal de dudosa reputación (¬¬U ) cuando escucha que golpean la puerta.

NOCK NOCK!!!!!

_"Rayos y justo cuando es la maratón de noche rosa" – _QUIEN!!!!

-Soy yo

-……..Gon? OoO – Dirigió la mirada a la pantalla y vio una imagen que prefiero no describir- "_La tele, la tele, hay que apagarla"- _ya voy!!! –"_por un demonio donde está el control"_ ( N/A: Por que rayos uno nunca puede apagar la TV con el botón de POWER, si no que tiene que ser con el control remoto)

-Killua que es ese ruido, entraré.

- Nononononono, no pasa nada, ya voy , yo te abro –" Gon no puede ver que estoy viendo estos "programas" me daría un sermón moral mas largo que los que da Kurapica"- y usando un poco la cabeza, tiro el enchufe y se acostó rápidamente tomando su taza-.

- Voy a entrar.

- Que pasa Gon?- Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- Es que…- el chico tenía un plumón en sus brazos y jugaba con sus pies- yo

- Tú qué? y porque tienes eso? – refiriéndose al bulto

El moreno estiro el plumón luciendo la significativa mancha, que no havia salido, si no que era mas grande, ya que su inteligente amigo pesco el primer frasco que halló para sacarla mancha siendo este una salsa de chocolate que Killua había dejado por ahí.

- JAJAJA

- U///U

- Pero si se puede mandar ala lavandería

- Si se, pero ese no es todo el problema

- Umm?

- Es que por sacar rápido el chocolate, le tire agua de un florero sin sacar el plumón de la cama y es colchón también se mojó- murmuro juntando sus deditos vergonzosamente (N/A: ya se que es rebuscado, pero todo tiene una razón lo juro, no me maten )

- Aps……………-"_Cordura, cordura no me reiré, SI-SE-PUEDE"-_…...

cof………ejem

-…………..

-………….

-…..¬¬ (cri-cri)……….. ya puedes reírte

-………….gracias…JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE TONTOOOO!!!!! JAJAJAJA XD me duele me duele la guataaaa JAJAJAJA

-Por lo que te quería pedir que me dejaras dormir acá contigo!(N/A: ven que se justifica)- Escupió mientras el albino seguía revolcándose en el suelo

-AJAJAJAJA, ToT TUUU!!!! JAJAJA………OO qué?

-Que si puedo dormir contigo, por favor Killua- Dijo Gon con sus pómulos rojos y su s ojos brillosos

-………-accidente cerebral interno- "_me esta rogando, me esta rogando TT y también se avergüenza, OH por la "santa corbata de Leorio", puedo morir en paz, que tierno, me lo comería, claro que te puedes quedar, siempre he soñado con esto y tu haces mi sueño realidad, aunque ya antes habíamos dormido juntos , pero ahora es diferente" -…- "rayos creo que me estoy demorando mucho en contestar y me estoy poniendo rojo. Y si no me contengo? y termino soltándolo todo? Y si el me da un golpe? y se va de mi lado? Y me quedo solo otra vez, sin amigo y in amor platónico? Y si me termina odiando por el resto de sus días amén? Y, y, y, y? - ...- "creo que dormiré con un scotch en la boca UU" _

- Si no quieres no importa- cerro sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta

En ese momento, una mano tomo el brazo derecho de Gon, haciendo que este se devolviera para encontrar a su amigo con la cabeza gacha y la vista bloqueada por sus cabellos el que luego de unos segundos dijo

- nunca te dije que no Gon- y se dio cuenta que todavía lo tenia sujeto y que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, por lo que lo soltó rápidamente y le dio la espalda de manera indiferente- Claro que te puedes quedar

-EHHH- y de un salto atrapó el cuello de su amigo- Arigatô Killua, la verdad es que no quería dormir solo- "_Esta es mi oportunidad, no te escaparas" (N/A: ujujuju)_- pensó pícaramente_-" que suave es tu pelo, con ese olor que solo tu posees y que me envuelve lentamente para perderme en ti, haciéndome desear jamás separarme de ti. Hoy te lo diré Killua, yo… te quiero" _

En ese momento en la cabecita del canoso

"_Definitivamente es la cosita _(N/A: nótese el "cosita") _más tierna que he conocido, me esta abrazando, y aunque me siento sofocado desearía que esto jamás termine….…mmmm…… creo que me falta aire, pero puedo resistir un poco más….--, rayos justo ahora no me funciona el súper entrenamiento Zaoldyeck para aguantar la respiración, cof_ - o - _vaya que fuerza tiene, cof, me rindo_- no hay por que Gon cof, pero me puedes soltar TT me ahogas

-AH! Perdón Killua- dándole golpecito en la espalda

- Ya pasó, ya pasó – UoU- Bueno y que haremos- pregunto desinteresadamente

-Mmmmmmm, no lo sé, creo que me quedare dormido, tengo sueño y hace frío- mintió con

bostezo incluido

-Aps, entonces yo me tomare mi leche y me iré a cepillar los dientes GLU GLU GLU (N/A: tomada de leche con pésimo efecto sonoro) Listo

-Yo te espero en la cama . (N/A: uy o///o)

-Ok ///

(N/A: me saltare la parte del la cepillada de dientes porque daría mas jugo del que estoy dando)

-Hasta mañana

-Buenas noches Killua, que duermas bien

Killua se acomodó mirando a su derecha y con una mirada un tanto distinta observó la profundidad de la noche. Trató de dormir, pero algo se lo impedía, ese algo que se hallaba a su lado, su mejor amigo, el único, aquél que le quitaba el sueño y le hacia sentir cosas que jamás había sentido o se le hubiera ocurrido sentir. Esas palpitaciones sin fin cuando el moreno decía algo de su persona, cuando lo abrazaba y le cuidaba en la enfermedad- _"no se si podré seguir ocultando esto por mas tiempo"_- uff- _"Gon … si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, n quiero perderte nunca mas ni que m e desprecies por amarte….amarte?...lo amo? Si, lo amo, te amo tanto, pero no me corresponderías, a demás los dos somos hombres y mi familia, mi maldita familia que me manda a llamar cuando quiere, pero como la odio. Mejor me guardo mis sentimientos, total, no es primera vez que lo hago"_- y dejo rodar un lágrima por su mejilla (N/A: OH pobrecito, yo llorare contigo TT). _"Si me correspondieras todo seria distinto .Yo seria la persona mas feliz de este mundo. Te quiero tanto que lo daría todo por ti. Te abrazaría y basaría como jamás lo habrían hecho. Dejaría todos mis pensamientos para ocuparlos en tu persona, aunque ya lo son porque te adueñaste de ellos con tu ternura como si hubieran sido tuyos desde un comienzo, haría que todos tus sueños se hicieran realidad, todo lo haría por ti. Pero no lo sabrás, Gon nunca lo sabrá, no le quiero hacer daño, no lo quiero asustar"_- Abrió triste mente sus ojos reflejando laguna en ellos, vió la noche de nuevo, un a noche oscura, tal cual era su alma antes de conocerlo y se fue quedando dormido con sus pensamientos.

Al otro lado se encontraba el susodicho Gon mirando el techo mientras trataba de disminuir su ritmo cardiaco ya que tenia decidido contarle todo a Killua _–"mmm, esto no va a ser fácil, Killua es muy cerrado yo lo quiero mucho y creo que el también a m_i (N/A: humildad aparte ¬¬ ), _pero capaz que me mande a freír monos por su estúpida timidez y su aire de "yo soy un chico frío". Aunque la verdad es que me importa un rábano. Lo voy a hacer, lo tengo que hacer, además si yo no doy el primer paso nadie lo hará"_

Y tomando un poco mucho híper bastante valor, Gon se corrió un poco mas hacia el albino y dio media vuelta a la derecha, fijó la vista en el pelo plateado y liso de Killua, ese pelo que tanto le gustaba y hundió su cabeza en el para olorosarlo mientras que con sus dedos se aferraba a la espalda.

Al notar aquel contacto, Killua abrió de golpe sus ojos y sintió doler su corazón que latía velozmente, entonces Gon que seguía arrimado en el dijo

-Killua

-Que? Que sucede Gon?- murmuro avergonzado

-Yo te quiero decir algo……desde hace mucho Killua, bueno veras- "que difícil" – que….yo …. Te quiero decir que mmm…

- Gon dilo

-"esto es vergonzoso"- es que yooo….. te

-Me estas impacientando ¬¬

- ……. Si, si, si, uh, bueno……..bueno, es queeee

- YA DILO G…

Un repentino y cálido abrazo rodeó el cuerpo del mayor haciéndole callar sus palabras al igual que su respiración.

-….que O///O-gesticulo el rojo chico girando su cuerpo para quedar frente al más pequeño encontrándose con un par de entrecerrados y brillosos ojos anaranjados que le miraban profundamente

-Yo, yo te quiero…Killua- dijo tímidamente con sus mejillas decoradas por el carmín y bajando la vista

Un gran silencio cubrió a habitación tal cual la noche cubre al día y la tierra al fuego. Nadie hablo y los segundos pasados fueron los más largos vividos. Killua no reaccionó, solo estaba inmóvil y notoriamente nervioso, lo que fue percibido por el menor que comenzó a deshacer su abrazo, con la faz entristecida

- "pero como pude pensar hacer esto, nosotros somos amigos, nada más, que idiota soy. Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo"

-Espera-dijo Killua para evitar que el moreno se alejara y con otro abrazo lo atrajo a su tembloroso cuerpo quedando frente a frente

- Lo lamento Killua n…

Gon silenció súbitamente al sentir el dedo de su amigo cerrando sus labios mientras que este se acercaba a su oído y comenzaba a susurrarle tiernamente

- No sigas Gon, porque yo …-respiro hondamente y lo abrazo aún más fuerte como si lo fuera a perder- yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho Problemas 

continuara…….. tan pronto me deje la U.


End file.
